1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable external hard drive, and more particularly to an external hard drive enabling the user to quickly attach to and detach from the host of a computer.
2. Description of Related Art
Due to the large memory requirements from the market, different kinds of memories are invented to meet the need. However, memories with large storage space normally weigh a lot, which inevitably increases the weight of the computer. In order to overcome the drawback, a portable external hard drive is invented to the market to work with the hard drive built in the computer, which dramatically increases the convenience to the user. Yet, with reference to FIG. 1, a conventional portable external hard drive is shown and has a casing A with a USB (universal series bus) transmission interface (not shown). A USB connector B extends out from one end of the casing A. A cap C is provided to connect to the casing A to cover the extended USB connector B. With such an arrangement, the user is able to read and write information to and from the computer by means of the USB transmission interface.
Although the foregoing portable external hard drive does bring convenience to the user, the portable external hard drive of this type still suffers a drawback.
The memory capacity of this type is fixed and can not be changed. The user will have to buy different types of memories to cope with various needs, which not only looses the essence of portability, but also increases cost to the user.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention intends to provide an improved external hard drive to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.
The primary objective of the invention is to provide a portable external hard drive having a memory module detachably connected to the body of the hard drive so that the user is able to replace the memory module when necessary.
Another objective of the invention is to provide a stand for the portable external hard drive so that the external hard drive is able to be supported by the stand for easy access.